Conjunción de placer
by Mitzuki-u-CDM
Summary: "Bienvenidos a Secret Angel's. Favor de no tocar nada hasta que se pague. Prepárense para una grata velada. Esperamos que disfruten su estadía en el lugar." Mal summary, favor de darle una oportunidad y pasar a leer.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaa. Vengo con una nueva historia que probablemente sea bastante extensa y que se me ha ocurrido hace un par de meses. La verdad es que fue muy loco todo el proceso creativo y dudaba bastante si publicarlo o no, pero finalmente he decidido hacerlo.**

 **Advertencias varias:**

 ***El siguiente fic se recomienda para personas mayores de 18 años.**

 ***Puede contener lenguaje grotesco, escenas violentas y sensibles para cierto público.**

 ***Con escenas violentas me refiero a violaciones, orgías, peleas, etc.**

 ***Se recomienda discreción.**

 **Desclaimer:**

 **-Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de ChinoMiko y Beemov. Sucrette es parte mía ya que adapté ciertas cosas. Joseph es un OC.**

 **Sin nada más que decir: Disfrutéis.**

* * *

Bajé las escaleras una por una tomándome mi tiempo. Apenas había salido de uno e inmediatamente debía irme con otro. Me costó acostumbrar mi vista por la fosforescente luz que me cegaba de manera que lo único que quería era salir del caótico lugar, pero no podía –o mejor dicho, no debía- salir del lugar sin haber matado a una segunda presa.

Maldito el día en el que cambiaron las luces.

La música se podía escuchar a cuadras, pero a pesar de habernos instalado hace poco más de cuatro meses ya era costumbre en ese lugar y poco a poco todos los vecinos iban bajando sus quejas, hasta el punto de que ellos mismos empezaban a frecuentar al lugar.

Si se miraba la casa desde fuera, a simple vista parecía un lugar normal, tal vez con dos tiernos abuelitos viviendo allí. Pero eso era lo más alejado de la realidad. Los días de semana ese lugar era tranquilo y se usaba solamente como residencia de los trabajadores del bar, eran los fines de semana cuando se transformaba en lo caótico que era ahora.

Me desplacé por el lugar, meciendo mis caderas y chocando ante varias personas que me tapaban mi destino. Me abrí el paso hasta poder llegar al pequeño bar dentro de la casa, que aunque era pequeño, ese lugar tenía todo tipo de trago que se te pasara por la cabeza.

Como trabajo en el lugar era prácticamente imposible poder servirme algún trago. Pero ya la noche estaba bastante avanzada y no había conseguido nada. A decir verdad, muchas personas me miraban, lo cual era casi imposible no hacer, porque con este cuerpo nadie se podía resistir. Sí, es cierto que tal vez no tenga los mejores pechos, pero eran redondos y suaves. Además, no eran mis únicos atributos, porque bueno, mi parte trasera no estaba nada mal.

Bastó con hacerle un par de ojitos Joseph, el barman, para que accediera a invitarme a una cerveza. El primer contacto con ella fue como siempre: Asquerosa. No me gustaba, pero aún así la tomaba. Necesitaba tener al menos un poco de alcohol en la sangre para hacer todo lo que debía. Pero no totalmente ebria, porque eso traería un gran problema.

Me senté en una silla de por ahí y miraba con simpatía el lugar. Era increíble ver como las personas casi se comían ahí mismas. Porque bueno, las habitaciones son exclusivas para el personal.

El ambiente se ponía algo agitado, ya eran las dos de la mañana y era la hora preferida para los fumadores –no específicamente de cigarrillos- el olor se hacía notar, lo que me hacía reír un poco. Pero debía guardar la compostura...

Ya estaba pensando que esa noche no tendría una segunda presa, tampoco ninguna parecía apetecible. Lo mejor de ser la más joven es que me priorizaban dejándome elegir con las personas que me quería acostar y no con cualquier viejo pedófilo y pervertido que llegara. Pero unos metros más allá se encontraba un joven, tal vez más de 20 años, pelirrojo. Lo desnudé en mi mente, y joder, si todo resultaba bien, esa noche gozaría mucho.

Aproveché que su mirada se juntó con la mía para empezar a mirarlo, esperando a que él se diera cuenta. Deslicé un dedo por mi pierna, aún mirándolo a los ojos, y sonriéndole, él me devolvió el último gesto. Poco a poco recobré mi postura y caminé meciendo mis caderas hasta él.

Él abrió las piernas y me recibió con sus cálidos brazos, me sentó en sus piernas y sonreí. Sin aviso previo, él juntó nuestros labios, el primer roce lo gocé tanto que un cosquilleo empezaba a sentir. Me sujetó fuerte con sus brazos mientras el beso se intensificaba, él introdujo su lengua y jugueteaba con la mía, sus manos se empezaron a deslizar sobre mis caderas y poco a poco bajando hasta las nalgas.

Las reglas estaban claras: Tenía absolutamente prohibido hacer cualquier cosa gratis.

Detuve el beso inmediatamente, él respiraba agitado mientras yo ya no me inmutaba. Lo miré una vez más a sus ojos grises.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Las palabras me salieron desde el estómago hasta casi susurrarle a su oído, aún así debía hablarle más fuerte por la música.

-C-Castiel ¿Y el tuyo?-Respondió casi en un suspiro, queriendo notoriamente volver a sentir mis labios con los suyos.

-Bien, Castiel, eres un hombre muy guapo, pero me debo ir.-Hice oídos sordos a su pregunta, otra de las reglas es que estaba prohibido darle datos personales a los clientes, aunque claro, tengo un nombre artístico, pero ni ganas de responderle tenía. Me solté de su agarre y me iba yendo, pero él sujetó mi muñeca, impidiéndome el paso. Sonreí con malicia, él ya sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer.

Claro era que estaba tentándolo un poco, además de poner una cuota por mi cuerpo.

-Te daré cuánto dinero me pidas.-Me di media vuelta para mirarlo, lo sujeté fuertemente de la muñeca y lo arrastré por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Él atrás mío aprovechó de darme un par de agarrones y nalgadas. Nuestro destino era mi "habitación" –no tenía gran cantidad de cosas personales, por lo que lo hacía un lugar seguro. Además de ser mi habitación también era mi oficina-

El segundo piso tenía un largo pasillo que estaba ocupado exclusivamente con habitaciones que contenían lo necesario para hacer pasar a los clientes la mejor noche de su vida. Lo arrastré hasta la tercera pieza a la derecha.

Abrí con la llave que tenía escondida entre el brasier y solté al tal Castiel. Apenas entramos, él inmediatamente se sentó en mi cama y me miraba con lujuria, me agarró por las muñecas y me hizo sentarme arriba de él, una posición como en la que estábamos abajo, pero esta vez me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Tranquilo, Castiel, primero lo primero.-Pareció entender de inmediato a lo que me refería, por lo que me hizo apartarme un poco para sacar ansioso su billetera de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón, su cara me mostraba no saber cuánto darme, se notaba confusión en su rostro, al parecer es la primera vez que viene con alguien como yo. –Son cuarenta dólares, pero tranquilo, que esa es solo la mitad, al terminar me debes dar la otra mitad.

-Espero que valgas cada dólar que pago.-Sonrió con picardía, me pasó los primeros dólares y los guardé en el cajón que estaba al lado de la cama, luego volvimos a recuperar la postura en que estábamos.

Lo besé para empezar a calentar un poco el ambiente. Oh, Castiel, claro que valdría cada dólar que me pagabas. Su aliento estaba pasado a alcohol, pero a simple vista no parecía ebrio, y la verdad es que esperaba estuviera lo más lúcido posible. Sus manos se empezaron a deslizar por mis caderas, llegando casi con desesperación a mis nalgas. Mis manos se deslizaron a su abdomen, poco a poco le deslicé la polera que ahora nos estorbaba, separamos el beso para darle espacio a esta. Él hizo lo mismo conmigo.

El lindo crop-top que había elegido para la noche terminó en el suelo, al igual que mi brasier, mis ajustados jeans, y mis zapatos con plataforma. Solo quedé con mis bragas. Bajé por su abdomen con pequeños besos hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Me hinqué frente a él y con mis manos acaricié sus testículos. Él reaccionó de inmediato dando una arqueada a su cuerpo.

De sus testículos deslicé mis manos lentamente hasta su miembro, este tenía una gran longitud, además de grueso. Mis glándulas salivares empezaron a llenarllenas su pene con mi baba, usándolo de lubricante. Mis manos ya con experiencia empezaron a deslizarle por todo el largo. No seguí un tipo de patrón, pero me gustaba cambiar ritmos de lento a rápido y viceversa. Y a juzgar por los gemidos del pelirrojo, se vendría pronto, solo con mis manos.

Lo miré a los ojos, él los tenía cerrados, seguramente disfrutando de cada espasmo de placer que le daba. Solo los abrió para descubrir el porqué no me movía, y esa era la respuesta: Mirarlo a los ojos mientras le haces una mamada es de lo mejor.

Metí mi boca, con mi lengua jugueteaba con su cabeza de su pene, y mis manos se encargaban de los testículos. Me metí su pene lo que más podía a mi boca, hasta que este tocó mi garganta. Como ya estaba acostumbrada a ese invasor, no me daban arcadas. Mis movimientos variaban, con el tiempo me fui haciendo una experta y eso lo demostraba con las expresiones que los clientes ponían en sus caras inconscientemente.

Saqué su miembro de mi boca y le empecé a dar lamidas, ayudada por mis manos. Sus gemidos y suspiros no los podía callar, pero no lo culpaba, siempre era así. Hice el trabajo más rápido ya que sentí como su miembro se tensaba, segundos después dejó salir el semen. Como tenía mi boca ahí, no pude hacer más que tragarlo.

Me paré y lo miré mientras con mi lengua me limpiaba un poco del semen que quedó en mi labio. Él me tomó fuertemente de las caderas y casi me tiró a la cama, el pelirrojo se puso arriba mío, apoyando sus codos para no aplastarme, fue bajando lamiéndome desde mi cuello hasta mis redondos pechos. Ahí, él los empezó a masajear pellizcándome un poco mis pezones. Su lengua hizo contacto con mis botones rosados succionándolos y mordisqueándolos levemente hasta dejarlos rojos. No pude aguantar un gemido cuando aún él en mis pechos, hizo llegar su mano hasta mi intimidad, donde uno de sus dedos empezó a hacer movimientos circulares en mi clítoris.

Dejó de torturarme los pechos para bajar por mi vientre. Con sus dientes y con un poco de ayuda de sus manos, sacó mis bragas. Levanté un poco mi trasero para hacerle la tarea más fácil, luego, vi como las tiraba al suelo. En mi vagina, su lengua invadió mi clítoris, haciendo movimientos circulares y provocándome espasmos de placer que me costaban callar.

El gran porcentaje de mis clientes solo se preocupaban de su placer propio, por lo que nunca me estimulaban de otras maneras, pero cada vez que me tocaba alguien que me hiciera sentir bien, yo lo disfrutaba al máximo.

Un dedo se introdujo a mi ya húmeda vagina, él no dejaba de estimularle el clítoris, por lo que el placer era casi imposible de disimular. Al notar mis gemidos, el pelirrojo juguetón agregó un dedo más, haciéndome sufrir casi de la misma manera que yo lo había hecho antes con él. Cambiaba ritmos, de lento a rápido y viceversa. Mis piernas se movían a causa del placer y mi respiración se entrecortaba cada vez más. Un tercer dedo apareció casi no pudiendo aguantar y llevándome con un gemido al orgasmo.

Me dejó unos segundos para respirar e inmediatamente se volvió a acostar arriba mío sujetándose con sus codos. Sentí como su miembro se posaba en mi entrada y de una sola estocada entró en mi con furia. Por el repentino movimiento solté casi un grito, pero sus estocadas seguían siendo salvajes por lo que rápidamente seguí su ritmo. Y solo era placer.

Él se movía lo más rápido que su cuerpo le dejaba y yo le intentaba ayudar meciendo mis caderas. De su boca salían jadeos y de la mía gemidos, de vez en cuando gemía su nombre, yo nunca le dije mi nombre, por lo que solo una vez le escuché decir algo como "Debia". Pero no era algo nuevo, no era la primera vez que estaba con alguien y decían el nombre de otra persona.

Y ya no me afectaba en nada.

Sus estocadas iban aumentando, hasta que él notó que yo dejé de gemir, y paró todo. El pelirrojo estaba duro como una roca. Lo miré estupefacta pidiéndole una respuesta; si estábamos a minutos de llegar al orgasmo.

-Ruégame que siga ¡Grítame!-Oh, ya lo entendía

Mi deber era satisfacer a los clientes, y ya estaba acostumbrada a cumplir los fetiches más raros que alguna vez podían oír. Este no era nada fuera de lo común, un señor al que le gusta hacer sufrir, aunque eso también influya su sufrimiento. Por alguna razón las palabras no salían de mi boca, pero respiraba agitadamente. Moví mis caderas para hacerlo continuar, pero él se resistió. Lo sufría casi tanto como yo.

-S-sigue.-Mis labios lograron apenas pronunciar esas palabras

-¿¡Quieres que siga haciendo qué!? -¿Enserio? ¿Qué más quería?

-Sigue penetrándome-Admití. No era la primera vez que me pasaba eso, por lo que ya no me daba vergüenza admitirlo.

Su pene se introdujo de nuevo a mí, pero con casi nada de velocidad ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

-¿Te gusta así o quieres rápido?-Por su voz, su cuerpo tembloroso y su pene palpitando supe que solo quería más velocidad.

-Rápido-Las palabras salieron casi inconscientes, apenas terminé de decirlo éste ya había vuelto a la velocidad de antes. Mientras gemía no paraba de repetir la palabra anteriormente dicha, para que no se le ocurriera volver a parar.

Perdí la cuenta de las estocadas, pero en un segundo todo mi cuerpo se convulsionó sabiendo que pronto llegaría y él lo haría conmigo.

Ambos trabajamos para llegar, él con toda su velocidad y yo estimulándolo gimiendo. Luego, solo se escuchó su nombre de mi parte y un jadeo por la suya. Habíamos llegado.

Ambos respirábamos cortantemente, estábamos sudados, pero para él no significaba ningún inconveniente. Me volvió a sujetar de las caderas, esta vez me dio vuelta en la misma cama. Me sujeté con mis manos y mis piernas en la cama. Él se sujetó con sus piernas y rodillas, y casi por encima de mí llegó con su dedo, lo lamí casi haciéndole una mamada a su dedo. Se volvió a dirigir a mi trasero y junto con mi baba, empezó a dilatar mi entrada trasera.

Una vez ya dilatada entró a mí con fiereza, al parecer lo anterior no bastó para complacerlo del todo. Una estocada, dos, tres. No supe cuántas fueron, solo me dejé llevar por el placer y gemía por el dolor cuando su palma hacía contacto con mi trasero, golpeándolo. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar, mi respiración estaba agitada y mi cuerpo aún se sentía sensible por el orgasmo anterior.

Luego entendí su ritmo: tres estocadas, una palmada. Todo era tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando estaba por llegar nuevamente. Él movía sus caderas e intentaba entrar lo más profundo posible. Finalmente, ambos gemimos indicando otro orgasmo.

Caí agotada en la cama, y él se recostó a mi lado. Mientras recuperaba mi aliento, vi como él buscaba sus pantalones. Los ojos se me cerraban solos, lo único que quería era dormir.

De su billetera sacó dinero y me los tendió. Casi con dificultad le tendí la mano y se los recibí. No vi cuánto fue, solo los dejé debajo de la almohada. En silencio, él se volvía a vestir, mientras yo ni fuerzas tenía para eso. Se sentó para ponerse los zapatos y seguidamente se levantó. Recogió mi ropa que quedaba en el suelo y la dejó en la cama. Luego, se dirigió a la puerta.

-Gracias.-Su voz volvió a lo que supuse que era la normalidad. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió, cerró ésta casi con un portazo. Sin mirar hacia atrás.

Me di media vuelta en la cama, mirando hacia la pared, aún desnuda. Me puse en posición fetal, como podía busqué mis piernas y me aferré a ellas, abrazándome lo más que podía a mí. Primero, sentí un nudo en la garganta, luego sentí mis ojos empezar a cristalizarse y, finalmente, las lágrimas recorrer mi rostro mientras cerraba fuertemente mis ojos y ahogando sollozos.

Como cada noche desde que estaba en este lugar.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido este primer capítulo? Pues prepárense porque esto no es nada en comparación a lo que se viene eue~**

 **¿Algún comentario, crítica, recomendación, etc? me ayudaría bastante n.n**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo~**


	2. Camino a lo nuevo

**¡Hola! Llegué con este nuevo capítulo que lo debí haber subido días antes, pero por una mala conexión me fue imposible.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten~**

* * *

Bajé las escaleras, con un dolor ardiente en mi nalga izquierda cada vez que usaba esta pierna para caminar. De seguro que fue la culpa de los golpes de ese pelirrojo ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ya ni lo recordaba, eran ya tantas las personas con las que me acostaba que me era imposible recordarlas a todas y cada una de ellas. Lo primero que vi fue el desastre que era la sala. Al parecer era la primera que había despertado.

Bien, eso me daría tiempo para demorarme lo que quisiera en la ducha.

El baño se encontraba en el segundo piso, la puerta del final del pasillo. Por lo que me tuve que aguantar el dolor de subir las escaleras. Primero pasé por mi habitación a buscar una toalla y seguidamente me fui a la ducha.

Puse a andar el agua, y la toqué apenas con mi mano. Fría. Me saqué la ropa rápido y me metí. El contacto del agua contra mi cuerpo me produjo un escalofrío, pero siempre era así, no importa la estación del año, si te bañabas estabas condenada a hacerlo con el agua helada, aunque en días soleados y calurosos esto no te jugaba en contra, pero en pleno invierno era un problema gigantesco.

Finalmente decidí bañarme rápido, una nunca sabe cuándo se despertarán los demás y en el lugar, la gran mayoría de veces, cada quién respeta su espacio.

Me terminé de vestir y salí al amplio patio, de todo el lugar ese era mi lugar favorito; tampoco hay mucho que hacer, apenas el único modo de entretención era una televisión que la ponían a medio día en las noticias y todos se reunían a verla, en la tarde solían poner películas, cualquiera que estuvieran pasando. Pero no me importaba la televisión, no me importaba estar en la casa como si fuera una prisionera, por lo que lo más común era marginarme sola y sentarme en el pasto o en las bancas que estaban.

Sentí como unos musculosos brazos me rodearon por la espalda junto con una cálida respiración. No era muy difícil saber de quién se trataba, la mente maestra de todo el lugar, el encargado, el joven de apenas 28 años, Viktor.

-¿Cómo te fue anoche?-Preguntó posando sus labios en mi espalda, dando pequeños besos continuamente.

-Lo de siempre-Respondí con trivialidad. Me intenté mover para que él entendiera y se fuera, pero no lo hizo. La verdad es que no me desagradaba para nada, pero realmente quería estar un momento sola.

-¿Te he dicho que eres mi favorita del lugar?-Volvió a preguntar, esta vez sus manos se abrieron paso por mi polera hasta llegar a mi torso. Sus manos bailoteaban por ahí, casi hasta llegar a mis pechos.

-Muchas veces, Viktor.-Respondí como cada vez que me decía lo mismo, me di media vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, él sacó sus manos y en un gesto casual las puso en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Y, sin previo aviso sus labios juntaron los míos, y le correspondí. Lo mejor era estar de su lado y no ganarse su odio. Para él, todas las reglas se anulaban. Si él quería tocarnos, lo hacía; si él quería humillarnos, lo hacía; si a él se le apetecía exiliarnos de Secret Angel's, lo hacía.

El beso se intensificó una vez que él introdujo su lengua. Mis piernas empezaron a fallar y me temblaban, el pelinegro pareció notarlo y me agarró por la cintura, mientras yo enrollé mis brazos en su cuello.

En un movimiento, él me cargó, sosteniéndome con sus brazos, casi como si fuéramos una pareja de recién casados entrando a la habitación de su noche de bodas. Con miedo a caerme, me agarré firmemente a él; mientras que este empezaba a caminar. Volvimos a entrar a la casa, llamando la atención de muchas mujeres que ya habían despertado, pero ninguna dijo nada, porque a Viktor no se le podía contradecir en nada.

Subió las escaleras casi apenas un poco de dificultad, después me llevó a la penúltima habitación, _su habitación_. Abrió con una mano para no dejarme caer y luego me tiró a la cama para él cerrar con la puerta con seguro.

Seguidamente se lanzó a mí con un salto y con fiereza atacó mis labios, jugando con mi legua y mordisqueándome de vez en cuando. No desaprovechó momento y sus manos empezaron a jugar con mis pechos, pero luego de un tiempo, ya no era suave, si no que me los apretaba causándome un dolor. Gemí de dolor intentando apartarle sus manos con las mías, pero esto causó un efecto contrario, ya que usó más presión.

Terminó por sacar mi ancha polera y la tiró por algún lugar, luego hundió su cara en mis pechos mientras sus manos sujetaban mi espalda. Empezó a besar mis pezones y a lamerlos, aún estaban medios sensibles por lo de hace poco, por lo que igual me causaba un poco de dolor. Eso no fue un impedimento para gemir su nombre y que él siguiera.

Se detuvo y fue bajando con la yema de sus dedos hasta mis pies, sintiendo un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo. Levantó mi pierna derecha y besó mi muslo, después la puso en su hombro, hizo lo mismo con mi pierna izquierda. Se desabrochó sus pantalones y los dejó a la altura de sus rodillas, lo mismo hizo con sus bóxers.

Su pene ya estaba erecto y lo posicionó en mi entrada. Me miró a los ojos y entró. Empezó lento y luego continuó con un ritmo uniforme ni tan rápido ni tan lento, esto me hizo arquearme en la cama de placer junto con un gemido. Para apoyarse puso sus manos en la cama arriba de mi cabeza, su respiración chocaba con la mía y lo escuchaba jadear, al mismo tiempo juntó nuestros labios en un beso salvaje.

De un momento a otro su velocidad aumentó por lo que creí que ya estaba a punto de venirse y a los pocos segundos yo también sentí esa sensación. Ambos trabajamos para un mutuo placer, él moviéndose ágilmente y yo meciendo mis caderas. Luego, sentí su semen dentro de mí y yo con un gemido audible indiqué que ya había llegado.

Nuestras respiraciones se agitaron y poco a poco volvimos a la calma. Dejó pasar unos segundos y se paró. Pensé que él ya había dado por terminado este encuentro, pero me quedó observando con detenimiento y en absoluto silencio. Me sentí un poco intimidada así que desvié mi mirada. Luego, volví a observarlo y vi su pene que de nuevo estaba erecto, y eso no se bajaría solo.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a él. Lo besé con un leve movimiento, pero luego él introdujo su lengua. Mientras estábamos en eso bajé mis manos hasta llegar a su miembro y con besos fui bajando hasta llegar al mini-Viktor, paseando mi mano desde la base hasta su cabeza. Este ya estaba un poco húmedo por mis jugos anteriores, pero aún así faltaba lubricación. Dejé el beso para apoyarme con las rodillas en el suelo y con mi boca seguir el trabajo. Él dejó escapar un suspiro y eso me incentivó a seguir.

Con mi lengua lamía sus testículos y mis manos se encargaban de lo demás, así me iba alternando hasta que de un movimiento mi boca aprisionó su pene y lo hice hasta que llegó a mi garganta. Así cambiando ritmos, hasta que lo sentí tensarse, ahí solo lo hacía rápido para que de una vez por todas llegara.

Y así fue, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que por fin su semen salió. Alcancé a sacar mi boca, por lo que este salió disparado hacia mis pechos. Para provocarlo un poco saqué un poco con mi dedo y lo lamí mirándolo a los ojos, en su cara se formó una de sus sonrisas de satisfacción y supe que había hecho un gran trabajo.

Me volvió a tomar y me dejó en la cama, él se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó.

-¿Sabes? Hace tiempo te noto algo rara-Su comentario me tomó por sorpresa, por lo que con un poco de estupefacción en rostro lo observé. Esto hizo que él riera.-No me refiero a que rara en una connotación rara, sino más bien…-Miró al techo para buscar alguna palabra y luego agregó, no del todo muy seguro.- Callada. Me gusta que no hagas preguntas, pero no te veo mucho hablando con los demás.

"Los demás" Así era como él se refería a todo ser vivo que no fuera él. Intenté esconder mi cara de indignación. Con Viktor solíamos tener una buena relación; ni él se metía en mis asuntos ni yo en los de él. El que se estuviera abriendo así a mí era una nueva noticia, pero había que aprovecharlo de buen humor.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer para mejorar eso?-¿Realmente me estaba preguntando eso? ¿A mí? Digo, nunca nos daban privilegios, y el que alguien se preocupara por nosotras, o más bien por mí en este caso, era algo realmente raro.

-No lo sé.-Respondí, pero inmediatamente agregué, casi arrepintiéndome de mis palabras que hace poco habían salido.-Me siento algo aburrida de ver siempre las mismas caras.

-Eso es un gran problema… porque no necesitas nadie más que a mí.-Me abrazó y se escondió en su brazo. Yo solo me quedé mirando mirando el techo, lo escuché reír un poco y mi vista se volvió a centrar en él.-Era broma.-Dijo-Era broma.-Repitió. Pero aunque él admitiera que era una broma, yo sabía que él creía que era verdad lo que decía. Al ver que yo no me reía, pareció recobrar la postura y preguntó.- ¿Qué harías tú para cambiar eso?

Lo pensé un momento, no nos dejaba salir de la casa ni siquiera para comprar, él siempre se encarga de todo, a no ser que le suplicara un montón para salir, siempre con él, por lo que buscar una respuesta adecuada me era casi imposible. Intenté encontrar algo rápido y mis recuerdos iban pasando. Entre eso me pasó lo que vi una vez en las noticias: el caso de un colegio que había sido reconocido por sus buenas calificaciones. También recuerdo cuando yo añoré estar con ellos. Ya tenía una respuesta.

-Quiero ir al instituto.-Respondí casi en un suspiro.

-¿Quieres ir al instituto?-Lo noté querer ahogar una risa, pero no le salió del todo ¿Realmente solo me quería humillar o qué?-¿Quieres estar con esa bola de engendros que no nos llegan a los talones?-Al ver que no contestaba nada, él pareció entender que de verdad quería eso.-Está bien… veré lo que puedo hacer.

Sentí una alegría inmensa recorrer por todo mi cuerpo, pero no dejaba de pensar que algo iba mal.

-¿Por qué tu repentina preocupación, Viktor?-La duda me invadió y simplemente ya no la podía callar, él parecía preparado para la pregunta.

-Ya te lo dije, es porque eres mi favorita.-Se levantó de la cama y besó mi frente.

Viktor tenía la única habitación con baño propio, por lo que tomó sus cosas y se fue a la ducha, y yo aproveché para ir con él.

 _[…]_

Como cada tarde, Viktor nos reunía a todas en el patio y nos pedía el dinero que habíamos ganado el día anterior. Nos hace formarnos en una gran fila de aproximadamente quince personas y cada una le pasada todo, luego, depende de lo que habíamos hecho nos dejaba un poco de dinero.

El dinero recaudado era para comprarnos comida y todos nuestros servicios básicos. Si bien algunas de las muchachas que trabajaba en el lugar tenía una familia a la que dar de comer, muchas vivíamos en la misma casa. A las del primer grupo les dejaba más dinero para ellas y para las del segundo, él se quedaba con gran parte de la ganancia.

Pero nadie se quejaba.

Él nos dictaba cosas y nadie le decía lo contrario, porque Viktor es el superior de todas nosotras.

Llegó mi turno en la fila. Le pasé los 160 dólares de la noche anterior, la contó y me miró satisfecho. Casi nunca me fijaba en cuanto me daban los clientes, por eso algunas veces llegaba con menos dinero del que Viktor creía. Pero su mirada de satisfacción me provocaba una paz sensacional en mi cuerpo. Esta vez Viktor me dio 15 dólares junto con unas palabras de felicitaciones.

Me fui a mi habitación y guardé el dinero con lo que ya tenía ahorrado. Era bastante difícil salir de la casa, casi éramos prisioneras, pero una o dos veces al mes, Viktor nos autorizaba para salir a comprar lo que necesitáramos –ropa, pastillas, etc.- claramente, junto con él.

Me fui a mi mesita de noche y saqué las pastillas que se habían caído y ahora reposaban en el suelo. Saqué una y bajé a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua. La cocina tenía un cálido olor a arroz cocido, esta semana no me tocaba cocinar pero sí limpiar.

Desde la existencia de Secret Angel's, Viktor creó una comisión para mantener una organización, algunas se encargan de la comida, otras de la limpieza y el resto tenía descanso, rotando estos puestos cada semana. Supongo que no es necesario agregar que el pelinegro no participaba en ninguna de estas actividades.

Y viendo la desastrosa sala que la noche anterior se había usado como pista de baile, esta tarde tendría mucho que limpiar.

 _[…]_

Las semanas pasaron y no veía indicio de lo que me había prometido Viktor, solo de vez en cuando salía sospechosamente, pero no me decía nada respecto a lo que habíamos hablado el otro día, Viktor siempre era así de sospechoso.

Pero ese día no. Venía demasiado feliz como para ser un día normal, y a juzgar por cómo me miró cuando entró supuse que desde ahora, todos mis días serían diferentes.

Me tomó de la muñeca y me arrastró hasta su habitación, ya había pasado semanas desde la última vez que había estado ahí. Me senté en la cama y él se quedó parado. Al ver que él no hablaba, levanté una ceja, pareció notar este gesto y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-¿Recuerdas ese deseo que pediste?-Asentí con la cabeza ¿Cómo debía olvidarlo?-Pues por fin lo conseguí.-Me quedé inmóvil.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato?

-Gracias, Viktor.-Salté a abrazarlo y él me recibió en sus brazos, luego depositó leves besos en mi cuello.

-No agradezcas, lo hice por ti. Oh, pero aún no cantes victoria, tampoco puedes hacer todo lo que se te antoje, tendrás una serie de reglas.- Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una hoja arrugada y me la entregó.-Léelas todas ya que entras en tres días, nos vemos mañana

Me quedé perpleja con la hoja aún en mi mano, cerré los ojos y agité un poco mi cabeza para despertar, me di media vuelta y regresé a mi habitación.

Me senté en mi cama aún desecha y abrí el papel, este tenía una caligrafía desordenada, pero entendible

 _"Reglas de Mitzuki_

 _1.-Siempre hacer caso a Viktor._

 _2.-Usar el nombre de Mitzuki y no Sucrette._

 _3.-Prohibido escaparse._

 _4.-No dar información de Secret Angel's a ninguna autoridad._

 _5.-Tener buena conducta en el instituto._

 _6.-Siempre mantenerse en contacto con Viktor._

 _7.-Ir presentable al instituto._

 _8.-Llegar temprano a casa._

 _9.-Prohibido quedarse en casa de amigos/as_

 _10.-Lo mismo que en Secret Angel's, no se debe tener sexo con otras personas sin que te paguen._

 _11.-Prohibido enamorarse. Solo Viktor es para ti._

 _Si es que se llega a desobedecer cualquiera de estas, el castigo será prohibir ir al instituto, ya sea por unos días o por siempre._

 _Te quiero, Mitzuki._

 _Con cariño, Viktor"_

Terminé de leer la hoja y se cayó al piso, yo me estiré en la cama viendo al techo, ya pronto sería la hora de la cena.

* * *

 **Pos ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? No se pierdan el siguiente episodio porque las cosas se empezarán a poner buenas eue~**

 **¿Algún review, crítica, recomendación, ideas, etc? Todo es bienvenido~**

 **Nos leemos pronto~**


End file.
